1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a circuit for generating a deflection current through the field deflection coil of a picture display device, comprising a sawtooth generator for applying a sawtooth-shaped signal to an amplifier which has an output terminal to which the series arrangement of the deflection coil and a separating capacitor is coupled and further comprising a feedback network included in a feedback path between the said series arrangement and a feedback input terminal of the amplifier and also means for generating a parabolic signal also for application to the amplifier.
Description of the Prior Art
Such a circuit is disclosed in the German Patent Specification 1,462,870 (PHN 1254). In this known circuit in parabolic component is obtained by integration of the sawtooth component. Thereafter, both components are added together to produce the drive signal for the amplifier The integration has however a known disadvantage: namely the fact that transition phenomena may cause a direct current surge. A further disadvantage is that the capacitor required for the integration cannot be incorporated in a semiconductor body, which increases the number of connecting terminals of this body.